Back to Black
by Thisgirlwritesstuff
Summary: Relentless horrific Dreams, a cousin that she hasn't seen in four years, all tide into a family secret her mother had no intention of sharing. Caroline Forbes is at a lost of what to do lucky for her Klaus is more than willing to help figure it out. Everyone has a motive for something.
1. Fade Back to Black

Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Diaries.

I don't know what to say, I hope ya'll like it. It's kinda my baby. Oh Quick note. I am not a lover of Elena (Nina Dobrev is amazing, Katherine was Bae.) It might reflect. I'm also a huge Klaroline fan, which shocker this is. Anything else...uhhh nope.

* * *

><p>Horrid dreams were getting the better of her. Tortured screams echo in the back of her mind when she's awake never fully letting her rest. Random objects and colors spark hidden memories that play in her head. Something was sending her a message but Caroline was to frazzled to put the pieces together. At first she thought it just was a nightmare, but one night became 4 then 5 too easily. She told Tyler, who held her and told it would all go away. They'd all been through so much, that kind of pain can manifest itself in weird ways. She told Elena, who tried to shrink analyze for the reaction she should have. She told Bonnie who agreed with Tyler but also said if they didn't relent it could be something else. Not necessarily a cry for help, but a trap and to be careful. With everything that happened she wasn't about to bring in more drama, so Caroline kept the worst of it to herself.<p>

The dreams themselves all start the same. Images of a familiar aging white house on a vast cornfield. Skies as far as the eye can see. Cool air breezes and under a hot sun. The house creeks when she walks up the steps. Her dream self knows to walk slower when she enters the home. Immediately, there is this feeling of not being welcome. Something she never experienced when she was a child. This house belonged to her Aunt Karly, her mother's sister. In her dreams, she still remembers them perfectly. Her subconscious has aged them appropriately, her Uncle Jax lays on his recliner watching the news. It's when Caroline looks away from him that normal leaves through the window. The walls begin to bleed a deep red blood and there are no longer animal heads on the walls.

Its vampires and werewolves and others she doesn't recognize. Things that look like ghosts and creatures that don't make much sense. All with tortured faces.

_"__Caroline__…__"_

The wind whispers with urgency and the living room disappears. All that is in front of her is a door leading to the basement. 7 Locks on the door and a scream from the other side unlocks them all. Her cousin Ana, older now, chained, dirty, bleeding and tortured. Ana looks at Caroline her eyes a fierce yellow.

"Caroline, save me!"

She pleads. Her aunt appears with a hot rod and burns Ana's back. The smell of burning flesh overwhelms her and Caroline wakes up. Today it's a hot rod, last night was a nine tails, and she can't take much more. Caroline's mother says that they mean nothing but she herself, doesn't completely believe it. Needing peace she asks her mom for her aunt's number. She needs to find Ana. Her mother forbids it. Caroline doesn't understand, but the fear in her mother's eyes grows her own. What was her mother hiding that was so horrible and what did it have to do with Anna?

* * *

><p>Niklaus Mikaelson, was a man of many vices and faults. Stupidity wasn't one of them. A thousand years' worth of experiences had taught him many things. One, was to always pay attention to the finer details. Caroline, was the finest detail he paid attention to the most. Ever the patient man he waited to have a moment with her. When he didn't get one he called her to his home with the hope she'd go.<p>

To his surprise, she did, beautiful as ever but her eyes were just a bit too dull. Something was keeping his Angel from sleeping. Therefore there was something that needed to be eradicated.

"Alright Klaus, make it quick. It's bad enough I'm even here." He grinned at her words. They lacked the bite they usually had, when he could tell it worried her friends could find out any second where she was.

"Hello Love, no time for a drink then?" His eyebrows rose up to accentuate the question.

"Who am I kidding? I need it and you have the best selection in this town. Why not! Meanwhile you can tell me why I'm here."

"That's the spirit, sweetheart! Sit, take a load off! Make yourself comfortable." Caroline smiled at his enthusiasm. In many ways Klaus was ageless, not just in appearance but in personality. He could be old and wise or young and silly. Truth be told he could also be a grade A, asshole. But she wasn't focusing on that side of him right now. Klaus was forbidden to her but they were friends and he was offering her much needed booze. Besides, his place smelled amazing. Hints of Rose and Lavender in the air. Klaus couldn't be happier, in her tiredness she wasn't guarded. She was allowing him in and he intended to take full advantage.

Klaus handed her a drink with an orange peel in it. It was strong but sweet with a hint of citrus. "Mmm"

"Good?"

"Mmhm."

"Sweetheart. I've noticed something's been plaguing you. I wouldn't have brought it up but the toll it's taken is starting to show." He tries to tell her tactfully, trying not to overstep any boundaries he's not aware of. Her head drops and she takes another drink, trying to decide how much she wants to tell him. Does she want to tell him about her nightmares? What's the worse that would happen? What if he tries to fix them? Does she want him too?

"You noticed. Most people don't, I usually have to tell them." It might not sound like it but it's a compliment and a thank you rolled into one. Thank you for caring, for noticing, for taking time out of your day to acknowledge me. Something so small could matter so much to someone. Caroline was big on actions.

"When it's you, I notice. Everyone else is hit or miss" He tosses her a smile that becomes contagious.

"Way to make a girl feel special." She chuckled.

"What bothers me is that you ever thought you weren't." Words come out smoothly, velvet seduction to her ears. A girl could marry a voice like that. Klaus was a complicated person sometimes hot sometimes cold. There were times like these that he was thoughtful and kind that made her wish it could erase all the times he was cruel and vicious.

"I've been having these nightmares" She tells him changing the subject. "They're all the same but the end changes, slightly. I told my friends before, but I don't want to be a burden. There's already been so much drama." She proceeds to go into detail leaving out nothing.

Klaus sits on the coffee table in front of her, a bottle next to him. They're close and neither of them seem to mind it much. He listens intently, without interruption. Holding her had for support. Their moment is so perfect to him, he's even more glad he's threatened his siblings via text message not to come home.

"That's horrible. What does your mother say about all this, love?" His thumb softy caressing her fingers.

Caroline shakes her head. "That's the weirdest part of all. I want to find Ana, my cousin but my mom is completely against it. I can see it in her eyes she doesn't want me to go near that side of her family. We used to visit all the time and these past I don't know, four years nothing. She was my best friend. I mean I had Bonnie and Elena but it always felt like Bonnie and Elena were better friends. Ana and me, we got each other. Now I'm having these dreams and I don't know what to do?"

"That's why you got me, Love. I'll find her for you and don't worry about your mother. I'll talk to her."

"Klaus…I can't ask you to do that. It's a wild goose chase for some strange dreams" She countered. Still there he was again ready to help her out of whatever predicament she was in. No questions asked. She knew she shouldn't let him do it. It would bind her closer to him. Another foot in Klaus Quicksand. The right thing would be to go back to Tyler and tell him that the dreams haven't stopped and she was ready to find out more. To let this situation bring them together again. Isn't that that they were trying to do? Get back together? See if they would work if they could take things a little slower.

"They're dreams you've been having for weeks now and they sound horrific. You're not sleeping very well are you Caroline? I can see it. As you're friend let me do this for you."

"I wouldn't even know where to start. My mom won't give me any of the necessary information." He moved a piece of hair and smiled.

"Leave, all that to me. You need some sleep love. Here…"

Klaus picked Caroline up bridal style and took her to his room, he was taking a big risk but sometimes it was necessary. "Klaus put me down!" He flashed quick laying her on his bed. "Stay here and sleep, I'll go talk to Sherriff Forbes. No one will bother you here, I promise. You need the sleep, Love." The second he laid her down, his bed called to her. It smelled of him, an earthy spice and Jasmine.

"Jasmine?"

"Rebekah has the maids wash our bedding with it in hopes that it makes us agreeable. I don't know if it works but it makes for a peaceful slumber."

Caroline smiled. "Good idea," she was asleep as soon as she said those last two words. Klaus placed a throw blanket over her and kissed her head. Sitting in a chair across the room, making sure the nightmares didn't come for her. After 25 minutes he was sure she'd be okay. He moved onto phase two.

She cared for him, they both knew she did, but she wasn't ready to face exile from her so-called friends. Perhaps she needed a stronger motivation, this could be his ticket. From what he gathered, Tyler wasn't going to be use per usual, so it was up to him. He had the resources anyway.

With that in mind Klaus walked into the Mystic Falls Police Department while Elizabeth Forbes was on shift. Liz spotted him from her desk and called him over.

"Mrs. Forbes, how are you this fine day?" Liz smiled semi sweetly. "Too tired to waste energy on pleasantries. I know this seems like a small town to you but we're actually quite busy. What do you need Klaus?" Liz Forbes, blunt and to the point. He could see where Caroline got her fight from. Klaus smirked. "I'm here to talk about your daughter and a cousin of hers."

Liz face stopped him from going any further. "She told you I wouldn't let her go? Gosh I hoped she would let this go!" What amazed him was that Liz wasn't surprised he knew. He would have thought he was the last person she'd want to associate with her daughter. This was a good sign if he ever saw one.

"She mentioned your lack of willingness to reunite with your family again"

"Ana, was such a sweet girl, she and Caroline were attached at the hip every time they visited each other. Last thing I heard she was bitten by an Alpha werewolf that was it. I assumed the family took care of it like they always do. I wanted to save her but it was my chance to get Caroline away from all that." Klaus could see the regret in her eyes, it reminded him a bit of the remorse he felt for Henrik.

"I don't mean to dwell on horrible memories, Liz, but when you say took care of it? Took care of it how?"

"I never told Caroline this and I hope you won't either. My side of the family are hunters with a strict code. Once you get bit or sympathize with the supernatural you're killed or worse. When I heard Ana was bitten I broke off all communication. Moved here, never spoke to anyone. Bill, my late ex-husband, wanted to stay but he didn't understand what horrors they were capable of."

"I thought as much from what Caroline told me of her dreams. Certain acts were almost a signature. Caroline tells me its always the girls mother that's attacking her. There's a real chance then this girl is calling out to her, somehow."

Guilt keeps Liz quiet but she agrees with him, nodding.

"Is it possible they know of Caroline's transformation?" First thing was first, Caroline was always first.

"Yes, Bill told them but they won't come after her."

"How sure are you?"

"It's my daughter Klaus. I'm the sheriff of this town and they can't risk exposure. Hunters are glorified con-artist. If one comes up in the system I would know about it." Her eyes narrowed. There was one other reason but she would keep that to herself, not sure how he would take it.

Klaus rose his hands up in mock surrender. "This hunter family of yours do any of them possess access to a witch?"

Liz shook her head no. "It would go against their code." Klaus rolled his eyes, he would already tell he wasn't going to like these people.

"You are aware of the affections I hold for your daughter, Mrs. Forbes." Klaus asked planning to follow up with a question.

"Well, you didn't come here for me or the stale coffee. Yes, I'm aware but that's between her and you. I'm just mom." He didn't elude to it but this made him quite happy. After all the things she must have heard about him, he was willing to allow him to be around Caroline. It made him question how bad her family was.

Shaking his head, he grinned. "Not today, while I'm sure Caroline is safe here, I'd like to pay your family a visit. After so long, there has to be a reason why Caroline's getting these dreams."

"Without her?" She pressed.

Klaus chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I would never willingly put her in danger, not that I foresee your family being much of a threat."

Liz smiled. "If Ana is still alive that would be the worst case scenario…but if she was bring her here. The rest can suffer as she sees fit." Klaus was really starting to like Liz Forbes. Liz wrote down two addresses. Forever engraved in her memory.

"The first one is where you are likely to find her, they said they moved on from this house but they had a dungeon deep under the earth. I doubt they would leave it." Klaus took the paper gratefully and got up to leave.

"Klaus, for what it's worth. If Caroline asked me who she should choose, I'd tell her I think she'd be better off with you."

"Thank you. That is worth more to me than you know."

When Klaus returned home Caroline was gone but she left a note.

_Thanks for letting me vent and sleep. _

_Forget what I said, before._

_They're just dreams_

_-Caroline_

Klaus sighed heavily, picking up his cellphone.

"Elijah, pack light brother. We're going on a little road trip."

"No. You Don't Have A Choice In The Matter. Be Ready In One Hour or I Burn All Your Worldly Possessions. Oh and tell the others they're free to come home. Thank you" Klaus hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>So yes Momma Forbes is on Team Klaus, for her own selfish reason we'll find out next time on...Back to Black!<p> 


	2. Does This Darkness Have A Name

Chapter two! Note I have taken some liberties with another shows story arch you might see a little crossover with teen wolf. Enjoy. Please review!

* * *

><p>"What I don't understand, Niklaus, is why you insisted on my accompaniment when you seem perfectly capable of handling this all yourself?" Elijah asked his brother from the passenger seat. Niklaus had told his brother of the dreams Caroline Forbes was having and his talk with her mother. It was the most forthcoming his little brother had been with him in a long time. It was ago, a light of hope shinning from his brother. That he could he saved. Having seen that, he pushed for more information. He wanted to know where his brother's head was.<p>

"You're the diplomat, brother. From what Sheriff Forbes tells me these hunters are the lowest level of filth humans can muster but on the off chance force isn't the right way to go, I need there to mitigate the situation." Elijah nodded, reading between the lines. Niklaus wanted him there to make sure everything was handled correctly. Beyond reproach. "The girl you're doing this for, Ms. Forbes, she's that important to you." The Elder Mikaelson asked.

Klaus hesitated. Not relishing the idea of his brother knowing his weaknesses. Though, if he was being frank Elijah already knew too much. "She's Caroline." Was all he could say and to anyone that knew her, Klaus felt, it was all he had to say. After a thousand years of how he's lived his life, he never thought he'd have the chance with someone like Caroline but here she was so very close to his grasp. How could he not fight for her.

Elijah studied his younger brother. For the first time in a very long while he was happy with the path he'd chosen for himself. It was clear to Elijah that he must do anything in his power to make sure Niklaus got the girl. If that meant going to an unknown lion's den to look for a girl that may not exist, so be it.

"Well then, I look forward to meeting her." Elijah turned to Niklaus how's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Baby steps brother, first lets find this Ana girl." With that Elijah was content.

The two brothers' went to the most recent address but found no one there. The house looked normal form what they could see. The grass was cut and trees were trimmed. Pictures of happy humans, and a clean home could be seen from the windows. "Alright, let's check the other address." Niklaus looked disappointed, and annoyed. Though, granted, the sheriff had told him to check the older address first. It was just another hour further. Another hour in utter silence with his brother, oh goody.

"Have heart Niklaus, if this girl indeed exist we will find her." Niklaus stared out the window hating the feelings circling inside him. Feeling like he was failing Caroline not having a resolution to her nightmares. Worse, the idea that someone could pick up where he left off and actually get results. Be the hero he wanted to be for her.

They reached the second address in record time, 35 minutes thanks to Niklaus driving. Elijah was sure to take the keys from him after he turned off the car. He would not through that again, no matter now immortal his life may be.

"Ahh, now this place is more like!" Niklaus called out happily as he closed the car door. It reeked of death and torture, aging blood and desperation. It was a smell the brothers' knew well having caused their own through the ages. Niklaus looked around, a while house complete with a cornfield and nothing but skies above them. Just like Caroline had said. Niklaus turned back to his brother, "I got a good feeling about this one, Lijah." His brother grinned at him butting up his blue suit jacket.

The steps creaked as they made their way up the porch stairs. Niklaus knocked on the door, looking at Elijah to get ready. Since this was Caroline's family he wanted to do everything by the book and since she wasn't allowed to be part of this for her safety. Niklaus would have to relay on Elijah's better judgment.

It took a while for someone to answer. The woman that did looked nothing that would indicate a relation to Caroline. This woman had dirty blonde hair, which could be fixed with a shower, Elijah was sure. Distressed wrinkled skin, bagged unflattering clothes. This woman wore her age terribly. Her blood said 38 her face screamed 75.

Before they could introduce themselves the woman spoke. Her haggish face a mixture or angered and shocked. "I ain't believe it! She actually sent you! Nerve of that girl!" The woman shook her head. Elijah now intrigued with the whole situation. "I'm sorry…Ma'am, who are you referring to? Who do you believe sent us here?" He aked.

"Oh you freaks sure do talk fancy! But we aint stupid here, we aint getting' talked into invitin' no devils to our home and don't think of compellin' us either. We drank vervain in our water and our liquor and we eat it in our food. MmmMm! "

Niklaus growled at this woman's audacity. "You obviously know who we are which is good, that should make this go a lot smoother. We're here for Ana give her to us or I kill each and every last one of you in the most painful way I know how. Which, my brother can a test to, is extremely painful."

The woman took a step back, smiling. "How you plan to do that Hybrid? You -can't- come in?" she baited. Slamming the door in their face, laughing. Niklaus looked around for objects to hurl into the house. The poll holding up the mailbox will do nicely. Elijah on the other hand did what he did best, he listened.

"That dum little shit! Lizzy wasn't lyin' 'bout the hybrid. He's here with hell knows what and they here for Ana!" She said to someone in the house. Elijah immediately detested this woman.

"Well Fuck don't lettem in! They ain't much they can do, they aint taken her! Come on' get the guns." An older mail

"Aint you heard the rumors! They don't die! What are stake bullets gonna do?"

"Make 'em bleed! Woman do as your told!"

Elijah shook his head leaving the porch to search the parameter. Focusing on hearing any other voices. In the front of the house he could hear a window breaking and a scream of horror. It appeared his brother hit one of his intended targets. Normally he would tell his brother to be civil but these people didn't deserve it. Now his only concern was the girl. He could hear her faintly but as he walked around the house he could hear her better. She was in the ground, definitely in a basement.

While he searched the war in the front continued on. Niklaus had reached for the crowbar and was using it to hit away the bullets someone in the house was hitting him with. He knew he impaled the old hag, it had brought him great joy.

Elijah reached the back of the house when he realized there is where he could hear her best.

"Ana, My name is Elijah Mikaelson. My brother is Niklaus Mikaelson. We are here at the behest of your aunt Elizabeth Forbes and cousin Caroline Forbes. If you can hear me, we can only save you if you let us in." Elijah said loudly, hoping the girl could hear him.

In a room under the earth, Ana sat in chains struggling to heal. She could hear everything outside and it gave her hope that she would be free. Finally after She inhaled a large breath and screamed as loud as she could. "Come in!"

Elijah rushed into the house, looking for the entrance to the basement. Within seconds he was faced with the barrel of a shotgun. With great speed he took it from the man hitting him in the head, watching him drop. "Ana!" Elijah called out.

"I'm in here," she said weekly but it was enough. Elijah moved passed the windows going to the basement. Before he could reach it he found himself against the wall with a crowbar in his shoulder. "Niklaus you fool!" He exclaimed. Outside Niklaus eyes widened and he rushed into the house to his brother. "Sorry brother, didn't see you there. No harm done. You got into the house, good on you mate!" Elijah glared at him taking out the crowbar. He could feel his shoulder starting to heal. His brother was indeed an idiot. "I found the girl, she's in the basement. I've made contact. Careful don't impale her on anything." Niklaus nodded fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly Elijah was never going to let that go now.

The two brothers made their way through the house passing the woman who was sill impaled on the wall. Alive. "Ya'll crazy…don't sent free the demon in there." The woman cautioned. Niklaus shook his head, "That's your daughter in there! Have you no remorse!" He bit back with spite and rage. An echo of his own mother, made it's way through the room. "She aint right no mo'. Ana aint been for a while." The woman said through the pain. Even now she refused to apologize or beg.

Niklaus would kill the woman as soon as he got who he came for. Listening to her calls, the men followed them down to the basement where she remained. Chained and battered but not for long. Niklaus broke her out of her chains. "Ana. My name is Klaus we're here to take you home." Ana nodded weakly.

"I know who you are." She told him, her voice soft but clear. With a light southern accent on the tips of her words. She was weakened but she hadn't lost her fight. Not yet.

"You've heard of me?" Klaus who was partially impressed and partially flattered, smirked.

"You're Caroline's mate." Slowly she got up, her bones protested the movement. Elijah and Klaus both shocked at her words. She took a step towards Elijah, placing her hand on the shoulder that was slowly healing. Ana closed her eyes and just like that the pain started to go away till it was gone. The two brothers looked on in amazement remaining cautious. The wound healed faster without stress and it was like nothing had happened. Save for the damage to his suit, which he would bill Niklaus for.

"The pain is gone." Elijah stated the obvious, for Niklaus. Ana had a little more color to her face, she was standing straighter now. "What are you?" He asked curious. "This is not an ability that werewolves or vampires possess."

Ana looked at the two men. "How much do you know about Kitsunes?" Niklaus was the first to be suspicious. "Japanese word for Fox known to be tricksters." Ana nodded. "Also known to be loyal and guardians but no one ever remembers that. I'm a Kitsune."

"I can't say I ever met a Kitsune." Elijah added.

"They're around. It's in our bloodline, it comes up every now and again. Imagine we're a family of hunters but somewhere along the way our blood got tainted 'cause someone ventured outside the human species. If you know what I mean. It skipped my mother's generation hit mine." Ana told them.

"You seem to know a lot of what you are, Ana." Niklaus noted. "I wonder if Caroline would have shared the same fate." He pondered.

"Anarchy. My name is Anarchy" She clarified. "They named me when I was born 'cause father took one look at me and knew I would screw up their lives. I like that and would appreciate it if you use my full name." She smirked. Elijah nodded in agreement. "Anarchy it is then. You seem so calm; did you know as well that we were coming? You're mother seemed too."

"When him and cousin Caroline got together, mother was pissed she came down here to ask me if she thought Caroline would come for me now. They had heard about your family. Every hunter's worse nightmare, creatures that can't be killed. So I guess you could say I've been thinkin' it was a possibility, yeah." Klaus studied her words "As for this curse hittin' Caroline. I mean yeah it's possible she was meant for it too but she got died...well sorta. I was goin' on 17 when it fully hit me. Caroline died around 17 so…guess we'll never know."

"We'll there was also the nightmares you've sent her. Great way to make her remember you." There was a hint of resentment in his tone, only because the dreams had hurt her.

"Nightmares? What Nightmares?" Anarchy looked confused.

"She's been having dreams about you here for a good three weeks now. That wasn't you?" Klaus looked at her. How many family members were tortured in basements in this family. They were starting to make his look normal.

"Oh, I didn't realize they were nightmares to her. I guess they would be. I was trying to contact her. Show her were I was. Not that I thought it would work but just tryin'. 3 weeks? I've been trying' to contract her for months..." Wow.

Klaus stepped closer to her. "Who told you, Caroline was my mate?" It was something that was bugging him. Not that he didn't like the idea, he did. A lot. But it didn't make sense for a girl that didn't know him to assume it. Elijah looked on intrigued.

"Aunt Elizabeth told the whole family once you two were official. Even sent a picture of you two at some kind of fancy party lookin' all kinds of happy. They showed me to see of I recognized you. That's how I knew Caroline sent you."

"Why would Sherriff Forbes share that with her family?" Elijah asked.

"Not 'cause we're all that close. This family is scared of yours. You can't be killed with anything they got access too. Witches magic might do somethin' but these asshats aint gonna venture into the devil's magic to settle any scores. Aunt Liz would've known that. Caroline found herself the right Prince Charming. Good on her."

Klaus wasn't sure how to feel about Sherriff Forbes using his name like that. Though, he didn't mind it too much. He really wanted Caroline to know that it was his name and her ties to him keeping her safe. Aside from it being him to saved her cousin.

Anarchy made her way upstairs. Her father was on the floor and she could hear her mother's gasps of pain. Today she would dine well. Elijah and Niklaus followed her upstairs to the living room. "Will you all mind giving me a minute with my parents. I got some stuff to say. Real private but I gotta get some things off my chest and collect my stuff.

"We could kill them if you want, burn the house with them." Klaus offered. Anarchy smiled. "Nah, fire will send a message something is wrong. Better to leave it like this. Might be months before someone comes by and by then we'll all be long gone." The two men left her alone and waited near the car. "If she's not out here in five minutes I'm going back in there."

"Niklaus, I don't think the girl is going to run. Don't you worry we'll have her back to your mate in no time at all." Klaus glared at his brother but secretly the wolf in him relished the title. How it was known she was his and how the rumors of his power kept her safe.

Anarchy walked over to her mother a wicked smile on her lips. "Hello Momma." Her fingers played on the rod on her mother's stomach. "You aint no daughter a mine!" The woman barked back. "I was once." Anarchy placed her hand over her mother's mouth then twisted the rod lifting it up and down to maximize the pain. "I'd love to hear you scream louder but there are two nice boys other there that are taking me far away from here. They aint gonna do that if they know what you turned me into."

It made sense to her, when Klaus told her that Caroline had been getting her messages for three weeks. "I tried to fix you!" She said in huffs.

"You know what they call a tortured dark Kitsune, momma. Nogitsune. You won't get to live long enough to know what that means though. I'm just here to get my last home cooked meal." Anarchy's nails came out and she jammed them in the side of her mother's neck sucking away all that pain. Anarchy released her mother and let her body drop. She went upstairs to her room to find something decent to wear. Military shorts and a black tank top with combat boots. She turned on the shower. It would be okay if the two men left her there, she was free.

Klaus and Elijah listened in for Anarchy and heard the water running. It was reasonable to want a shower. Klaus made a comment that he would wait for her to finish, happy that he wouldn't have to smell her the entire ride home.

After finishing getting ready she noticed they were still here and she rushed, getting a few clothes and finishing her government papers in a safe downstairs. She also took with her some guns and her kitana in a big black duffle bag. Having everything she needed she made sure her father was dead before leaving to meet them by the car.

"Feel better?" Elijah asked smiling. "Yeah thanks. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to be outta there but girl has to shower." The two smiled at each other. Something Klaus didn't appreciate too much.

Elijah held the door open for her and she got in, thanking him. "4 years underground and you still managed to keep your manners. A girl after Elijah's heart." Klaus teased. "Grandmama taught me the key to anything is manners. Besides that woman was something fierce! I wouldn't risk her wrath, not even from the other side, not for nuthin." Klaus laughed.

"Alright Anarchy, let's get you home."

"Where's that exactly?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"I can't hardly wait"

The three drove off. A wicked smile on Anarchy's face as she stared out the window.


End file.
